Hope in a Servant's Life
by Krishna Asuka
Summary: AU. Tomoyo had slowly become a lady, but what is Eriol and Tomoyo's destiny going to be??
1. Life as a Servant

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. Besides, I don't think anyone can draw as well as them. 

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE be nice to me!! 

Hope in a Servant's Life 

Chapter 1: Life as a Servant 

"You useless thing!" A slap on the face sent Tomoyo to the ground. It had always been like that in Tomoyo's life, a life as servant. As far as she could remember, she hadbeen a servant to people all her 17 years of life, and her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. Some people wondered if her masters didn't notice her beauty at all or too much. She had lovely long lavender hair, and the striking eyes of same color. Maybe it was her beauty that got her in to so much trouble. Her masters usually liked her to be with them when went out to the public, and expected everything perfect from her. One little mistake and she was in trouble. Even though that was true, it was crystal clear that it was hard to get the lovely girl off her current master's hand. 

"Stand up! You know you could of ruin the party." Before Tomoyo could react, her master, Mr. Fujiwara, started walking toward her. Little did they know, a dark-hair boy in the corner of the party already planning something in his head. He was half-English with dark-blue hair, wearing glasses and, of course, the smile that he always had on his face that most girl love. If you asked me, he would probably be around the age of 20. 

"Gomenasi." Tomoyo replied as she tried to get up, and prepared to receive another slap, but surprisingly nothing happened. 

"Good evening, Fujiwara-san." The voice came from dark-haired boy, who was standing in front of Tomoyo now. Then the dark-hair boy helped Tomoyo up, and smiled warmly at her. 

"Good evening, Hiiragizawa-san. What a surprise, never thought you would be here! I wonder why all the ladies are here today." Mr. Fujiwara greeted, but there was still some trace of anger on his face. As most of people knew, Eriol Hiiragizawa did not go to parties often, at least the ones that were not important. 

Eriol smiled back. "I am honored, but I'm here for something else." 

"Oh! And what well that be?" 

"This lovely young lady here." Eriol said while smiled at the long-haired girl. Tomoyo's eyes widen, and people in the party gasped. 

"No, that will not be possible." Mr. Fujiwara replyed immediately. 

Author's note: A cliffhanger!!! I'm so evil, but hey that's one of the ways to get people's attention. I hope you guy will like it some far! And yes, it's going go be an E*T fluffy fanfic. Please take a little of your time to review it, I will love you forever. I'll get the second chapter up ASAP. 

Next Chapter: Will Eriol get Tomoyo off Mr. Fujiwara's hand??? 


	2. A New Life?!

Disclaimer: Of course, again, Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs to the lovely artist group CLAMP. 

Chapter 2: A New Life?! 

Eriol smirked after Mr. Fujiwara's reaction, which to many people's surprise. But then you never knew when it came to Eriol, since Eriol Hiiragizawa was always an exception. He was not only famous for his look but also his intelligent. For, he was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. 

"Why would that be? Why would you want her, when she is a useless thing to you? I think the people here can be the judges for that." Eriol simply answered. 

"¡K" Mr. Fujiwara couldn't answer to that, and the anger was massing up his mind. "Fine, Hiiragizawa-san! Fine! 100 gold for that girl." (A/N: Mmm¡K I made the gold part up, and let's just say it worth a lot.) 

"100 gold!" Someone in the crowd yelled. As for Tomoyo, she just couldn't react for a second there. Why would anyone want to do that for her? She didn't know Eriol's financial status, but still that was way too much just for a little servant like her. "Hiiragizawa-san, you really don't really need to do that for me." Tomoyo frowned, and tried to stop him. 

"It's ok, don't worry." 

After that, Eriol handed a paper to Mr. Fujiwara. "Very well, I accept it." 

"What's this for?" The man asked. 

"To make sure that you won't take your word back, and that you will get your gold." 

"Fine!" He grabbed the paper from Eriol and signed it. "I hope this useless thing is worth of your gold." 

Eriol smirked, "I will have someone to bring the gold here tomorrow. Come! Daidouji-san." He offered her his hand, but Tomoyo hesitated because she was only a servant to him. Which was not too much of surprise to Eriol, since he knew what Tomoyo had been a servant all her life. She was never treated as a lady, but she was born with the grace. Just with a little help, she was going to be a true lady. However, he knew there was something that he had to change, but he was willing to do it. Since Tomoyo didn't take Eriol's hand, he indicated her to follow. The longhaired girl followed him silently to the car. 

**Eriol's Mansion* 

"Here is my house." Eriol said after he parked the car. He helped the lovely girl out of the car, of course, she hesitated again. "From now on you will be treated as a lady, and I'm sure Nakuru will love your company." 

"But¡K" Before she can finished her sentence, the blue-eyed boy shook his head. " No buts, you are a lady. You are just never treated as one. Once you learn to be a lady, you will be free." 

"Free!?" Tomoyo had never expected that in her life. First, he treated her like a lady, and then he was going to free her just for becoming one?! However, became a lady sounded easy to most of people, but it was not for a person who had live their life as servant. 

A/N: I love all the people who review the story!! Never thought people would like it! Since I'm a very left brained person. For those, who ask me to read your story, I'm probably doing that right now!! You probably thinking Eriol is doing too much for Tomoyo for nothing, despite the fact that he likes her. Well, there is reason for it, but you have to read to find out. I'm evil, I know. I know there is not much of romance here so far, but HEY they just meet!! 

Other E*T fanfics:   
I have been reading all the E*T on fanfiction.net, there is some story that I think you shouldn't miss out!! 

Tale as Old as Time   
By Starchick   
A really cute story! It kind of follows Beauty and The Beast's main plot. *Gasped at the ending* No¡K Well there is going to be an epilogue, which is good! 

Never Ever   
By rakko-chan   
Love this story!! Love the way that Eriol and Tomoyo are described, it is very close to the manga. You HAVE to read this!! 

Anything by syaoran no hime   
She is just good! I want her imagination!! She has such cool ideas for fanfics. 

Next Chapter: Learn to be a Lady   
Well, the title says it, I think it will have E*T fluffy. Since, you know, it's Eriol helping Tomoyo. 


	3. Learn to be a Lady

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. *Drool over their mangas* I wish I can draw like that. 

Reply to reviews: 

Thank you so much for reviewing!! *Jumping around happily at the number of review she got." 

Gemini Star: Thank you, I'll try to write this chapter longer since I have more time on Sunday. Keep up with your fic too. I really want to read it! 

PrettyLittleNem: A surprisingly cute screen name for you, Nem, but we know that you are cute! *started cracking up at your 'I Don't Want To Be A Magical Girl' Fic* 

KyteAura: I'm trying!! 

Tomoyo-chan: Oh! Your welcome. Oh! If any other people want me to email them when the chapter is up, just tell me with the email address of course! 

Rakko-chan: Yes, I love your story. Please write more!! I really really want to read them. I don't know how it turns out like a fair lady plot for a sec there, but it's going to change. People probably thing his crazy, be really who cares. It's Eriol, he is not suppose to be normal. 

Sakura Lover: I hope it will stay good too. 

For people think it's too short: Mmmm.. It's going to have a lot of chapter going, but I'll try to write it longer when I have time. 

  
Chapter 3: Learn to be a Lady 

"Yes, you will be free." Eriol answered as he headed to the door. 

"Sorry, I know it's not my place to ask anything, but why are you doing all this for a stranger like me?" Tomoyo asked as she catching with the half-English boy. 

Eriol sighed; first of all, she was certainly not a stranger to him, since he noticed her since long time ago. It was not only for her beauty, but also something else that he was not supposed to tell. Since he was not sure himself either and he would have that find out for sure. Second, it was going took some time to change her. There was nothing wrong with what she said, but the sentence of 'not her place to ask.' As a lady, She had every right to ask without any worry. Then he smiled at her. "We will talk when we get inside. It's kind of cold outside. We wouldn't want to catch a cold, do we?" 

Once Eriol let Tomoyo inside of the house, she was embraced in a big huge by a blonded-haired girl. After letting Tomoyo go, she greeted. "Hi, I'm Nakuru Akizuki, Eriol-kun's ¡Kcousin. Yes, his cousin." She tried to smile naturally, since she had to made up the cousin part and called him Eriol-kun instead of Eriol-sama. She really had to get use to that now. As for Spinel, he had to hide in Nakuru's room, poor Spinel. "Just call me Nakuru. Nice to meet you! You are lovelier then I thought. Silly me, of course, since you are¡K" She stopped after she saw Eriol's deadly look. 

(A/N: I know that Nakuru Akizuki is a he, but I use to call her a she. I'm a mind full of CCS useless information, since I have all 12 manga in Chinese, that is.) 

Tomoyo looked question at Nakuru. Seeing that, Nakuru made up something. "Since you are the lady that Eriol-kun picked, you have to be beautiful." 

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you." She smiled. Then to Eriol, "I think she is going to be a wonderful company." 

"Well, I'm sure you guys still need to talk, since you can't really talk in the party. I'll go make some tea." The long-haired guardian started heading toward the kitchen. 

"Nakuru-sama, I should be the one who is doing that." Tomoyo caught up behind the guardian. 

As soon as she heard the -sama, she knew Tomoyo and Eriol would have a long way to go. She turned to face Tomoyo, and shook her head. "It's either Nakuru-chan or Nakuru, never Nakura-sama. In this house, you are going to be treated as same as me or Eriol-kun, and I'm just happen to be the one who is free to prepare the tea. I'm sure Eriol-kun will have a lot of stuff to talk you about." Then she headed toward the kitchan again. 

Tomoyo sighed; it's going to take her a long time to use to be treated as lady. She loved to be treated as a lady, but it was just the servant's blood in her. Then she sat down as Eriol asked her to sit down besides him. 

Eriol had read Tomoy's mind a little. 'Servent's boold. Oh! Really, we'll see about that.' Eriol said to himself as knowing that she might be something complete different. Then he started to answer the question that Tomoyo asked earlier. "Well, let say it's just my destiny to do all this for you, and everything will become clear to you as the time went by." Tomoyo nodded, knowing that it might be a difficult thing for him to answer the question. The dark-haired boy is very thankful for Tomoyo being so understanding, since it would require telling the story back to Clow Reed's time. Tomoyo was definitely not ready for it, so was he. Nakuru brought the tea out for them with a few books, and sat down by Tomoyo. Then she said, "Hmm.. where should we start. "Oh here are a few books that you can read during your free time." 

"Thank you so much!" Tomoyo never really got to own any book or have much time to read them, and now she finally had the chance. It's like a dream to her. But then what was happening to her now was all like a dream. 

Nakura smiled at Tomoyo's reaction. "Don't thank me, thank Eriol-kun." She pointed to the dark-eyed boy. 

With out any thinking Tomoyo hugged Eriol. Which surprised Eriol, then he smiled and embraced her gently. He whispered to her ear. "Your welcome, if you really like books that much. I'll show you my little library tomorrow." After knowing what she did, she pull back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean be over excited." While Nakuru was watching this with a big smile painted on her face. 

"It's ok. Anything for you, Daidouji-san" He said, with a little sense of joke. "Well, it's getting late, let me show your room." He offered his arm as he stood up, this time Tomoyo finally decided to take it. Nakura grined and decide it was time for her to go to bed. "Well, you have a lot of stuff do to tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan. Get some good sleep!" Then she walked off. 

Eriol and Tomoyo started toward her room. "I'll show you around the house tomorrow, and start your lessons." Eriol said as they are walking. 

"Lessons?" Tomoyo frowned. 

"Yes, Lessons for our lovely lady." Eriol smiles at her. 'She is a really lovely, but she can never be my, if she is what I think she is. But having her around it's the best thing that have ever happen to me.' The dark-haired boy thought to himself as he looked down at the girl who took his arm. "Here is your room." 

"My room?" Tomoyo gasped at the huge lovely room in front of her. 

"Yes, your room, and please accepted it." Eriol said knowing that Tomoyo wouldl oppose it. 

"Thank you so very for doing all this for me." Tomoyo could only reply this with her sincerity. 

"Have a sweet dream, Daidouji-san." He planed a feather-like kiss on her forehead, and close the door lightly as he was leaving. Which left Tomoyo words less. 

A/N: Ok! My head had burn out for today, since while writing the story I have to worry about the later chapters. Yes, I actually have the later event plan out, at lease that big picture. Hope you guys will like this chapter, and it's longer, too! Please Review, Pretty please. Oh! Can Eriol have Tomoyo?! I don't know, we will see about that! 

For Your Sake   
by Sorceress   
She write really pretty E*T fanfics. It seems like she know a lot of stuff from reading her fic, which made her fic so special. She has really wide vocabulary too. I think the name of Sorceress really fits her. I can't understand some of them, but I got the big picture. Hey! Don't expect too much from a person who only had 5¡K almost 6 years of English. 

Next Chapter: Lady's Lesson   
I was planning to go in to the lesson this chapter, but some how it didn't. So next chapter will be on the lessons. *went and start planing the lessons.* 


	4. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. I just a poor girl over here, you probably can't get anything out of me if you tried. 

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I would of finished chapter four by now, if there wasn't an AP Physics test. Yes, AP Physics, that show you how much of left brained I am. I don't even need the credit to graduate; I don't know what I was thinking. *Sighted* Good way to torture myself, I guess. Anyway, I edited Chapter 1-3 for the verb tense that someone mentions in the Review, as for word order, it will take some time since English is not my first language. 

Reply to reviews: 

Sakura Lover ( ):   
Well, I didn't think she had blond hair either, till I was looking through my manga's color picture. You have to remember the authors are Japanese. They don't stereotype blond girl. They think Americans are cool, just like we think they are cool. Well, I know Nakuru is an it, but he still have gender. Besides, it will be wired to call Nakuru an it. 

Sailor Star Sakura:   
Oh! I'm not offended at all. I only have 6 year of English, so I'm still learning. It is a good way to learn English, I think. Since I'm doing something I like, so don't hesitate to tell me grammar type of stuff at all. Thank you so much for telling me! 

Rakko-chan:   
*Hugs Rakko-chan* Thank you! You are so sweet. It's ok, take your time. I'll be waiting. 

Other Reviewers:   
Thank you!! I'm so happy that you guys think that it's kawaii! 

  
Chapter 4: Breakfast 

It was the next morning; Eriol woke up by the quiet noise came from the kitchen. He was more sensitive to the little things for being a magician. Somehow, he could sense stuff easily, which didn't help sometimes when you were trying to sleep. 'What is Nakuru doing up so early?' He thought with a sense of irritation and sleepiness. All that was gone at the moment he saw the gorgeous image in front of him. Tomoyo was wearing a light blue classic dress and preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She, at this mention, was holding a plate walking across the kitchen. 

"Daidouji-san, what are you up so early?" Eriol asked in surprise. The next thing he heard was crush sound of a glass plate. Then he knew he scared her. 

As for Tomoyo, she was frightened, since she just broke a plate. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break the plate. I'll do anything to repay for it. I'm really, really sorry. Please don't throw me out, or I'll have nowhere to go. Please. Hiiragizawa-kun" Tomoyo kneeled down and started to clean up the mess with tears at the edge of her eyes. 

It felt like sometime stabbing Eriol's heart, when he saw Tomoyo like this. He knew it was result of being abuse by her ex-masters, but still, it was only a plate. Threw her out was the very last thing he would do in his life. He kneeled down behind her, and reached out to embrace her from the back. "Don't worry! I would never throw you out, unless you want me to. It's only a plate. There are always going to be more, and I only have one Daidouji-san. No one can replace you." He whispered, and started held her hand in one of his. "I don't want you to hurt your beautiful hands." Then he turned her to face him. He slowly wiped out tear that was on her face. "And this face will be much lovelier if it has a smile rather then tears. Can you smile for me?" Eriol teased Tomoyo a little, then a smile finally showed up on her face. 

"Thank you." Tomoyo said with the smile that was only for Eriol. 

Suddenly, Nakuru popped up besides them. "Something happened?" 

"No, it' just I accidentally broke a plate." Tomoyo replied 

"Oh! Really. I thought I saw more then that." Nakuru teased. 

Tomoyo just blushed, and Eriol yelled at the over-hypered girl. "NAKURA!" 

"What?" The guardian tried to look innocent. Then she changed the subject. "Mm¡K I smell something good. Did you do this, Tomoyo-chan?" She pointed to the almost finished prepared breakfast. 

"Yes, I did." She replied 

"Wow, another good cook in our house! Yeah!" She turned to Tomoyo. "Eriol-kun is a good cook, too. You should make him cook something. Anyway, I'll clean the mess up, while you finished cooking. I'm starving. Can't wait to eat!" 

**After breakfast** 

"I have to go to Fujiwara's house first and then to school." Eriol said as he put on his shoes, and both girls were standing by him. "Nakuru, take care of Daidouji-san when I'm out. Maybe show her around the house, expect the library and the garden. I want to show her that myself. Oh! Start to see what Daidouji-san likes to do. Interest is important part of lady's lesson." 

"Here!" Tomoyo handed the uniform jacket to him. "And be careful." 

"Thank you, I will." Then he kissed lightly on her forehead as he left. 

After Eriol was gone, "You guys will make such a cute married couple!" Nakuru said. "Come on, we need to show you around the house and you have to show me what you like." 

Tomoyo just blushed. As far as she knew, she never thought about this kind of stuff. Since that was something that she was not allow to dream of. 

To be Continue 

A/N: Ok, ok, I lied. I didn't get to the lessons, again! But hey it's pretty close to there. I don't know if you guys will like it, since I'm not very good at mushy stuff. Please review and tell me what you think! I, myself, never had a boyfriend or anything, so¡K Yes, I know it's pathetic, being single for 18 years of my life. But then I guess that is a good thing sometime, or maybe I'm just too ugly. I don't know, you be the judge for that. Here is my cosplay page. angelswing.0catch.com. I cosplayed Tomoyo!! I say I need someone to cosplay Eriol for me. *giggles* 

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol-kun   
By nikki hirragizawa   
One thing¡K it's rated R, so it you are not comfortable with this kind of stuff don't read it or just skip certain part. Personally, I think the plot is very good and sweet!! 

Next Chpater: I'm not going to name it yet, since I don't know what I'll write. It probably will be after Eriol's school. 


	5. Music

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. 

Reply to review:   
Sailor Star Sakura: Oh really! I'm on your list!! Feeling very honored.   
Sakura Lover: Sorry about the misunderstand on the Nakuru part. Oh! I was just joking about the bf thingie! I don't really care about it since long time ago.   
Other reviewers: THANK YOU! *Hugs you all* 

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I kind of got stuck for a few days there, but I'm back. So hope you will like this chapter! 

Chapter 5: Music 

"I'm home!" Eriol said after he got home. However, no one replied. "That's weird." Then he heard someone singing. It was beautiful. It almost felt like it doesn't belong to the earth. Slowly, he followed the angelic voice to the music room. Somehow, Tomoyo had her ways to surprise him. She was the owner of the voice. He stood by the door, afraid to interrupt the singing. Nakuru noticed him, but he signaled her not to say anything. Then the singing slowly faded away. 

"Welcome home, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo stood in from his piano, and smile warmly at him. (A/N: Hmm.. that remind of me the scene in Ah! My goddess Movie. If you guys know.) 

"You know, Eriol-kun. I don't think Tomoyo-chan needs much of lesson. Just look at her, she is a wonderful lady already." Nakuru said as Eriol walked toward them. "And I find out that she is really good at sewing, too. She is going to make a kawaii dress for me. I'm very excitied." 

"Yes, she certainly is." Eriol replied. 

Tomoyo just blushed. She never got compliments from people. "Thank you." She said shyly. 

"Would to care to sing for me?" Eriol offered his hand. 

Tomoyo looked at him questioned. 

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Eriol is very good at playing piano. You guys can have a duo! It's going to be so cute!" Nakuru said with starkly eyes. "Oh! I'm going to prepare dinner! Let's just say music is part of the lesson, so I won't interrupt you guys." After she finished she walked happily out of music room. Mainwhile, the violet-hair lady, blushed, because what Nakuru said remind her what happen this morning. 

"Sorry about Nakuru-chan's hyperness." Eriol said after the guardian left. Then he offered his hand again. This time Tomoyo took it gracefully. Eriol was happy about the fact that she was slowly accepting people's offers. 

"It's ok, she is a wonderful company. It's nice to have her around." Then Eriol leaded her to sit by him. 

"It's this one ok? It's one of my favorite." He showed the music piece to her. (A/N: Mmm... I don't know which music¡K so I just didn't use any.) "I'll start, and see if you can catch on." She nodded. 

Even though she was good at singing, but she never had the chance to learn to read the music. She listened to it for a little while and slowly started to sing. Eriol was amazed at how fast she caught on, because it was a difficult piece for most of singer. Her voice suited the music perfectly, too. Later, they went through Eriol's collection, or you could say music library. Eriol taught her little details about music. Tomoyo was a good student. They went through almost everything in just few hours. Then before dinner, Eriol asked Tomoyo to do a duo with him one last time. Tomoyo stood in front of piano again while she sang. The moonlight lightly shined at her, making her looked like an angel. Eriol ran his figure delicately through the keys, while looking and listening careful at his angel. Yes, his angel, and he wish he could have her forever till eternality. Then the music stopped. Tomoyo looked backed; since the music was not finished, but what she found was Eriol caress her face. 

"Erio¡K. Hiiragizawa-kun." She noticed what she just said and changed back. 

"Eriol is fine." He replied. Then he carefully held her fragile frame against him, afraid he might break her. He knew he have to stop, but somehow he lost the control over himself. 

"Sorry, I can't stop myself." He whispered, and then he kissed her, passionately. 

A/N: AHHH! Mushy stuff. *Blushes* Well, I was not going to write that, but somehow it popup into my mind. So..mm¡K. Well I was against it at first, but I ask Nem. She was totally for it, which is unlike her. She said something like "Krish, I know you go some mushiness in you." But then she was really hyper today. Anyway, if you like this chapter, you can go thank her! 

Midnight Eyes   
By Lady Jace   
It's getting very interesting, can't wait for the next chapter!! 


	6. Struggling

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. 

Replay to review: 

Sailor Start Sakura: . I'm very happy that you like the ending of last chapter, since I was not sure! The reason I put T+E fics at the end of every chapter is there are good E+T writers (at least I think is good) out there that other haven't noticed. Since I read every E+T story have updated in Fanficion.net since beginning of this year. Scary isn't it! 

Sakura Lover: *hiding behind the wall, hoping Sakura Lover won't be mad at her* Yea, I know, but the story had not ended yet so please read on! 

Tomoyo-chan: Thank you for review everytime! 

PrettyLittleNem: Nem¡K¡K. What can I say¡K *reading over the review, and sweat dropped* 

Mysterio000: Thank you! *looked back at Ch. 5* Mmm¡K Yea, I kind of stop at a cliffhanger, can you tell?? 

Chapter 6: Struggling 

After a long lasting kiss, they finally broke away from each other to catch their breath. Tomoyo was unable to process what had happened till she heard Nakuru calling for them. She stepped back and looked at Eriol in disbelieve. The next second, all she could do was finding somewhere to hide. It was too fast for her. She didn't know what to do. She was confused. 

"Wait!" Eriol yelled, and ran after Tomoyo. However, before he could catch her, she already shut herself in her room. "Please open the door, Daidouji-san!" Eriol cursed himself for unable to control himself. "I'm sorry to scary you. Please talk to me." No sound was coming out of her room. He placed his forehead against the door. "Please talk to me." 

"What's wrong?" Nakuru stood behind him asked while frowning. "What did you do to scary the poor thing?" 

"I mmm¡K" Eriol was unsure how to answer that question. "I¡K kissed¡Kher" 

"You did what??" Nakuru yelled. Her eyes were twice its normal size now. Then she dragged him to aside and whispered, not wanting Tomoyo to hear it "Eriol-kun, I know you like the girl for a long time now, but kiss her an the second day! What happened the always-very-claim-and-can-control-everything Eriol?" 

"I don't know what's gotten to me, either. I just couldn't stop myself back there." He sighed. "She was just too beautiful." 

Now, Nakuru only could think of was her master is helpless. But it was also a good thing, because it showed that he is deeply in love with a girl for the first time. Since Eriol was reincarnation of Clow Reed, Eriol somehow had the idea of he can't love anyone either. But Tomoyo changed that. "Well, the dinner is already, you can came to have your meal anytime." So she walked away, since she knew that her master is not going to leave that door, till Tomoyo come out. (A/N: Nakuru know that he have a mission, but she doesn't know the Eriol can't have Tomoyo thingie.) 

Afraid Tomoyo was going to hurt herself; he sat outside of the door with the back facing it. He was going to wait until either she starts talk to him or come out of the room. Then his mind went back to the music room. He was sure that was her first kiss, and he was happy to know that. She felt so prefect, as if she was made for him. He would probably hurt any man that is going to touch that sweet lip. He shook his head. His mission still had going to go on. He had somehow stopped himself before he falls in love with her even farther. It was going to be a very hard thing to do. Now, he really hated his destiny. He sighed. He knew deep down inside, he was going for the very small possibility. It's not impossible, but the possibility is so little that it is close to impossible. He was willing to give up everything just for having her. 

**Inside of Tomoyo's Room* 

Tomoyo was also leaning against the door, trying to figure everything out. Tear found its way on her face. She didn't understand why he kissed her. Was it because he still sees her as servant? So he thought he could to anything he want to her? But the kiss felt real and full of love. If thing didn't happened that fast, she would of love it. She had always loved the way he hugged her, and handle her. But could a person fall in love just in two days, or is it just lust? She sighed knowing that Eriol was still waiting on the other side of the door, but she doesn't want to face him now. She didn't know how to. 

"Hiragizawa-kun, I'm going to be fine. I just need some rest and time. Please don't wait outside all night." She said, and hoping he will listen to it. 

He sighed. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." From hearing Tomoyo's voice, knowing that she was claim, he was more relieved. So he slowly walked away. 

**Next Few Weeks** 

Tomoyo never really saw Eriol around the house after that night. Even though they were still living in the same house, he was always gone before she woke up, and back after she fell in sleep. No matter how hard she tried to stay up, somehow Eriol had his way of knowing when she was going to sleep. As if he could sense it. The first few days were ok, but as time went by she really missed him. She knew that he is avoiding her, but why? Nakuru was one who taught her instead of Eriol. All she could get out of Nakuru was either he is probably studying at the library or he has some work that he has to do, but she knew that wasn't true. 

Today was another day that she tried to wait for Eriol to come back. She placed down the book she was reading, and turned to the clock besides her. It was almost one after midnight. She sighed, tear find its way onto her face, and she slowly closed the light and went back to her room. She wished that Eriol could just give her a chance to talk to him. In the dark corner, the two guardians stood there, seeing the two torturing themselves. No matter how hard they tried to talk to Eriol, nothing could change his mind. 

A/N: *Krishna hides behind her door after she post the chapter* Please don't kill me¡K The story haven't ended, so¡K¡K Please I still want to live to see tomorrow. Oh! If you will be so kind, please review. It really helped to motivate me to read you guys' review, and maybe I'll post up the next chapter faster then I was intended to. 

Just one song   
By Angeles   
Very amazed at her imagination. Go on and read it!! 


	7. Longing and Crying

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. 

A/N: Ok! I got this up before Sailor Star Sakura kills me. I want to live to see tomorrow and finish my first fanfic. Joking. Mostly is because she is such a nice person, and reviews my story since my very first chapter. I don't want her die of waiting. That would not be very nice of me. 

Chapter 7: Longing and Crying 

Eriol sensed that Tomoyo had fall in to sleep. He organized his books in the room that he rented, and started headed back home. He could of just stay there, but he missed her right at the second he left the house. He had to see her, even if she was sleeping. Since that night, he tried to avoid her, because he really didn't know if he is going to lose control over himself like that night. 

*Eriol's Mansion* 

After he open the door to his house, he saw his two guardians stay in front on him. 

"She cried again." Nakuru said. Eriol's heart wrenched every time he heard that, but he didn't want to scary her anymore. 

"She wants to talk to you, why don't you give her a chance?" The cat-like guardian said. 

"I would give her all the chance, but I could not give myself any." Eriol answered as he headed toward Tomoyo's room. The two can only shook their head and left their master along. 

**Tomoyo's Room** 

Eriol slowly walked toward the beauty on the bed, and then he sat down by her. He carefully brushed few strip of hair out of Tomoyo's face. He could tell that she cried herself to sleep again. What hurt him even more was he had noticed that she was getting skinner and paler everyday. "Tomoyo please stop tutoring yourself." He whispered. While all this happens, Tomoyo was in her dream. 

**In the dream** 

Eriol was standing in front of her. "Hiragizawa-kun!" She reached out for him. But matter how hard she tried, she could never reach him. Then she collapsed from running too much. "Please Hiragizawa-kun, don't leave me!" But Eriol's image just slowly faded away. 

**End of dream** 

"Hiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo yelled and woke up from the dream. She was sweating and crying. Then what surprised her was she saw Eriol in front of her. Eriol's heart broke in to pieces then he saw her like that. Then he embraced her; he couldn't leave her like this. 

"Don't worry I'm here." He whispered to her like he once did. He gently stroked her long hair as to show her that he is here. 

"Please don't leave me." Tomoyo just stayed in his embrace, and wouldn't let go of him. She was afraid that if she does let go, he is going to leave her again. 

"Shh¡K go to sleep, you need some rest. I'll stay here by you." Eriol whispered to her. 

"But if I went to sleep, you will leave me again." Tomoyo really didn't want him to leave her again. After few weeks of living without Eriol, she realized that she couldn't live without him. It scared her to know the fact, since they had known each other just for 2 days, but as the time go by she slowly accepted. There was a lot of thing you couldn't explain when it comes to love. Yes, she is slowly accepting the fact that she was falling in love with Eriol. 

Eriol didn't know that he meant so much to Tomoyo already. All he was trying to do was to forget Tomoyo, and had Tomoyo forget about him. But somehow he found that impossible. "I promise I won't leave you again. Now, go to sleep." They both are exhausted, one from waiting, and one from working himself to death. Soon, they both went to their dreamland in each other's embrace. 

A/N: KyteAura, hope you don't mind that I borrowed the dream idea, because that was the only way the I could think of to have Eriol stay. Anyway, that was kind of mush and happy ending for this chapter. Hope you guys will like it. HOWEVER, the story had not ended yet!!! I have most of the plot thought out by now, which means I know what the ending is going to be. But guess what, you guys have to wait for me to write out the later chapters. I mostly make up thing as I go, as long as it stays in the plot, then I'm all good. Oh! My finals are coming up, so I don't know I fast I can finish each chapter, but I'll try my best. 

Always and Forever   
By KyteAura   
It's Eriol and Tomoyo's life after marriage. It's very cute!! I love it! 


	8. Dream

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. 

Reply to review 

Mysterio000: Thank you, but don't forget to study, too!!! I don't want you go mess up your grade. 

Sailor Star Sakura: You are just adorable. Love you to death!! Oh! My naive language is Chinese, which is totally different from English. 

Ayana: Yes, they did!! I just thought they should! 

Tomoyo-chan: Thank you, and I will email you! 

KyteAura: Thank you so very much!!! *hugs you* 

Pokemon: Thank you for review. 

Sakura Lover: *pout* I'm sorry, that you don't like it¡K I'm really trying. 

Shwinlewin: I'm sure you have better imagination then my, I mean I'm left brained. 

Lilyflower: Thank you!!! I'll email it to you!! 

Chapter 8: Dream 

Next day Tomoyo woke out and found Eriol wasn't by her. She started to worry that yesterday was just a dream. "No, that can't be a dream." It was so real to her, that she disbelieve it was dream. She got out of the bed and started searching the house, trying to prove it was real and Eriol did really promise to stay by her. Finally she found Eriol in the living room sitting on the couch reading. 

"Eriol!" She called out and embraced him. 

Eriol was really surprised by her action. "I miss you too, Tomoyo." He planted a kiss on Tomoy's forehead. 

Finally noticed what she is doing, her face turned crimson. "I'm sorry. I was worry that you are going to be gone again, and I should of call you Hiragizawa-kun." When she tried to step back, she was stop by Eriol. 

"It's ok. I love to be called Eriol by you, and I hope you didn't mind to be call Tomoyo by me, either." Eriol smiled warmly at the lovely form in front of him. 

Tomoyo just shook her head. "No, I wouldn't mind at all." 

"And Tomoyo, I would never broke a promise to you." He pulled her even more close to him. 

"I'm sorry. I was afraid what happened yesterday was a dream, when I didn't find you after I woke up." She said holding tight on to Eriol. 

"Tomoyo, I think it's time for you to know ¡K" He looked at her sadly. 

"AWWW!! How cute!!" Before Eriol can finish his sentence, Nakuru was standing there adoring the two. "Come on, it's almost noon, you guys need to eat. " 

Eriol sighed. "I guess I can't go against Nakura-chan." Then he offered his hand to Tomoyo. The violet-hair girl took his hand, and they headed toward the dinning room. 

A/N. Ok! That was really short. I'm really sorry, it's just nothing come to my mind is right, I just can't find the feeling. I wish I could get it back soon. *sighed, depressed* Anyway, please review!! I'll be happy, if it's only "Great Chapter." I don't ask much. 

Business Over Love   
By BaYbEe cOoKiE 37   
I love the feeling of this story; I wish I can come up something like this. 


	9. Clow Reed and Daidoujis

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. 

Reply to reviews: 

Tomoyo-chan (Kawaii yuri@aol.com): Yes, we like the polite Eriol and the innocent Tomoyo, and they make such adorable couple! Thank you so much, that you think my fanfic is the best one you have read!! *Krishna is feeling very honored* 

Chibi_Princess: Thank you so much, and I will continue to write the story 

Tomoyo-chan: LOL, you are so cute!! 

Sailor Star Sakura: You are just my favorite reviewer; I love to read your reviews. You can write as much as you want!! 

Daphne Li: YESSSS, I'm keep on writing it! 

KyteAura:*Smile* Thank you, but don't forget to work on your hw, too! 

mysterio000: No, I don't mind a little joke!! Besides you have to know where I live. Lastly, thank you. 

A/N: Here is Krish with her chapter 9 hope you will like it. *bow* Oh! I got another E*T fic up!! So go read it if you have the time! 

Chapter 9: Clow Read and Daidoujis 

The next few weeks you could found a beautiful couple sitting in the library's soft carped floor reading before bedtime. Tomoyo would have her back lying against Eriol's chest, while Eriol's holding the book for them. 

"I guess that is it for today." Eriol putted down the book and embraced Tomoyo's soft body even closer to him. "And there is something that I have to tell you." 

Tomoyo wished that they could stay like this forever. "Yes, what is it?" she whispered 

"It's about me." Eriol said sadly, hopping that Tomoyo would take the fact well. 

She turned around to look at him. 

"Do you know who Clow Reed was?" Eriol asked. 

"Yes, he was one of most powerful sorcerer in the world. If I not mistaking, he created the Clow cards, and cards were guarded by two guardians. " Tomoyo answered, remembered something that she read from the books. "But that is that going to do with you?" 

"Because I'm reincarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol answered. "Tomoyo-chan, I don't blame you to run away or be scary of me, but please don't hate me." The last thing he wanted is to have Tomoyo hate him. 

"Silly Eriol, why would I hate you for that." Tomoyo giggled. 

"Because I'm not who you think I was." Eriol frowned. 

"Eriol, you are still the boy I know, even if you have the power or the knowledge of Clow Reed." She points to his heart. "Because you are Eriol Hiragizawa inside your heart." 

"Thank you." He embraced Tomoyo with all his heart; no one had ever said that to him before. Now, he know that this is the girl he could spend his life with till eternality, because she saw he as Eriol Hiragizawa not as reincarnation of Clow Reed. Kami-sama, he loved this girl so much. "I love you, Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo's beautiful eyes widened, and she smiled. The past few months she was here gave her enough time to figure out her feeling toward Eriol. "I love you, too, Eriol." Eriol cupped her face, and kissed her. This time Tomoyo slowly learned to respond to Eriol's kiss. The kiss last longer then Eriol have intended, finally, the couple break away for air. They still in each other's embrace 

All of sudden, strong wind started blowing out of nowhere. The white air surrounded Tomoyo to spread the couple. "Eriol!" Tomoyo try to reach for Eriol's hand, but it was hopeless. 

An angry elder women figure appeared in the center of them facing Eriol. "You know very well that Clow Reed's Power can't be close to Daidouji's, just like sun and moon could never appear in the sky same time." 

"No, please listen to me!" Eriol yelled. 

"There are no excuses!" The women aimed her power at Eriol, and send Eriol against the wall. 

"No! Eriol!" Tomoyo, who was now in the tear, somehow, broke the air that was surrounding her. Then she ran toward Eriol, but when she was half way there a powerful force sended her to the floor. "Why? Why can't I get close to Eriol?" 

"That is because you have Daidouji family's Power." The elder woman seemed sad to see Tomoyo crying. "I'm one of you ancestor in Clow's time, you are just seeing my image. See the plum blossom symbol that have just appear on your forehead when you broke my barrier." A mirror appeared in front of Tomoyo. "It's the symbol belong to you, and the only one who have the symbol is who have the full power of the Daidouji family. We only have one of them in each generation. Daidoujis' power are from moon, and Clow's is from sun, that is why you can't get close to him." 

A/N: WAIT! Don't kill me yet!! I haven't finished the fic yet!! You guys want to know what is going to happen right!! Anyway, HINT HINT, Eriol seems to know what is he doing!! 

The Dance of Life   
By Angelness   
Very pretty descripations. 


	10. True Love

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. 

Reply to reviews: 

Lilyflower: No, no, no, we won't kill Tomoyo. If I do, Eriol will probably kill me! 

KyteAura: I'm sorry, but all the cliffy are mean. Oh! Thank you so much to put me on your fic!! Feeling very loved! 

Tomoyo-chan: Thank you, I feel loved!! I think they should be together, too! 

the ever kawaii ~*!fireblaze~*! who's too lazy to log in: LOL, someone's over reacted!! That was a lot of Kawaii. 

Daphne Li: Well, I have to have some plot don't I. 

Emerald Eyes: I think her name means Plum Blossom, too. 

mysterio000: I can't wait for your next chapie too! 

*~*princess*~*: hmmm.. I had to stop somewhere¡K 

Foxtails: Thank you so much. 

PrettyLittleNem: LOL, somehow you log on as me, it's probably I was checking stuff on your computer, in the Anti-prom party. It's ok. But I still going to say Adam is going to die to see how beautiful you were! 

Sailor Star Sakura: Didn't saw your review this time, I'm depressed about that. Hope you are all right, and will like this chapter. 

Chapter 10: True love 

Tomoyo frowned, she wanted to run over to Eriol and stay in his warm embraces. She loved the ways that Eriol genteelly handled her. "I don't care about Daidouji's power, please let me stay with Eriol." She pleaded, while the tear still flowing. 

"You can't just give up your power, you were born with it!" the women said. "Listen to me," but she was cut off by Tomoyo. 

"There must be a way!" Tomoyo look around the library, and ran to the one of the bookshelves. She started going through the books hoping to find something, even thought she know it might be hopeless. 

Eriol's heart wrenched to see Tomoyo like this. He knew that Tomoyo's power had just awakened, so she might hurt herself because she didn't know how to control it. Worst part is she is losing control of her emotion now. "Tomoyo, please stop, you are going hurt yourself." He wanted to run over to embrace the helpless girl, to tell her everything will be ok. 

That finally got Tomoyo's attention. She looked at Eriol helplessly. Then something came to Tomoyo's mind. "You don't want me, right? I'm just a servant to you after all. Someone you can play with. You plan all this didn't you? Have me fall in love with you, because you knew all this will happen, and use the powers as a good excuse." 

Eriol's heart broke to pieces when he heard that. "NO! I have never thought of you as servant. Tomoyo, I would never do that. I love you, Tomoyo. Please don't doubt that. I rather die, then to have you believe all you had just said." Then he released the key, and call out his powers. The next second, all his powers were aiming toward himself. 

"NO!!" Tomoyo yelled. 

"Master!" The guardians ran in, tried to stop it before it's too late. 

"That's enough!" the women yelled, and she summoned her power to stop all this. 

After that Nakuru ran to Eriol. "Master, What were you thinking? You can't just left Tomoyo here. She needs you. We need you, too." The red-haired girls yell at her master. 

"I haven't seen something like this for a long time." The ancestor sighed. "Most people wanted power, they would even do anything to get it." Then she walked toward Tomoyo, and kneels down in front of her, like mother talking to her daughter. "I'm glad that you have found someone like him." She took off the necklace that she had, and pull a strong spell in it. Slowly, it became solid instead of just an image. It was simple sliver necklace with a stone look like a teardrop on it, "Here," she putted it on Tomoyo's neck. "This will seal your power, and the plum blossom will disappear when your power is sealed. Since you do not have the power to seal your own, this is the gift I give to you, the power of seal. In time, you will slowly learn to control your power, and you won't need this necklace anymore. Treasure your true love, Tomoyo. It's very rare." Then she turned toward Eriol. "Thank you for finding her, since it was just like Daidouji and Clow had predicted, the Daidouji family's power will be lost. I 

thank you for keeping the promise, between the two families and find the only decedent that is left. I trust you will take good care of her." Then her image slowly faded. 

"Yes, I will" Eriol replied. 

"Eriol!" Tomoyo ran toward him, they almost fall when she hugged him. "I thought I could never be with you again." The guardians smiled and left the loving couple alone. 

"I was afraid, too." He embraced her even closer, as if she would disappear if he let go. They stayed in the embrace for a while. He knew that Tomoyo was exhausted from all this, because his angel have gone to her dreamland. He smiled and fall in sleep too, from using too much of his power today. 

So tonight you can find a lovely couple sleep in each other's embrace on library's soft carpe. 

**Next day, after Eriol's school** 

"I'm home." Eriol yelled. 

"Welcome home." Tomoyo smiled while she walked out of the kitchen drying her hand with her apron. She was surpised when Eriol lift her up by her waist. 

"Hullo, my angel." Eriol look up at his love. 

"Stop it! Put me down!" Tomoyo protested. 

Eriol smile at her, and slowly put her down. "Where are Nakuru and Spinnal? Did you meet Spinnal" 

"Yes, Nakuru introduced it to me. They went out buying some groceries. Nakuru wouldn't let me go." Tomoyo replied 

Eriol smiled, 'good, now I got the chance,' so he said. "Hmm, I remembered something. Someone was doubting my love yesterday." 

"I'm sorry, I was confused and scared yesterday." Tomoyo pout. "I'll make it up to you? Ok?" 

"Make it up to me! How?" Eriol smiled evilly at Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo don't know what to do, "how about this?" She genteelly pulled his head down and kissed him. After a while they finally broke apart, while Tomoyo was blushing at what she did. 

"That is it?" Eriol teased. 

"Eriol!?" Tomoyo protested. "When what do want me to do to make it up to you." 

"Let me think!" Eriol replied. Then Tomoyo feel something cold went through her index finger. "You can make it up to me by marrying me." Even though he already put the ring on Tomoyo's finger, but the gentleman bloody in him doesn't allow him do every thing by force. "Will you marry me?" he asked, wanting Tomoyo to be his. 

"I don't have a choose now do I?" Tomoy said after regaining her thoughts. 

"Tomoyo, you haven't answer the question." Eriol pout. 

Tomoyo giggled, "Yes, I will!" After she answered him, Eriol took her mouth in his and kissed her like there is no tomorrow. 

THE END *Krishna bows to her readers* 

A/N: YEAH! I FINISHED IT!!! GO ME!! I was going to write the "next day" In another chapter. It's ok; I'm in a good mood. I had so much fun yesterday. My friends had a little anti-prom party. We went bowling in formal wear. It was great fun. I scored over 100 for the first time!!! Anyway, yes, I had planned to have Eriol and Tomoyo together!! I mean they have to be together. So do you guys like it!!?? Please review!! Yeah! I made it in 10 chpaters!! Oh! Look out for my Year 2025, it's a E*T fic, too! I'll be working on that!! 

Eriol's Healing Touch   
by DuskCreature   
A different Tomoyo, but I think the story is getting interesting!! 


End file.
